


What Up Doc?

by THE_FANF1CT10N_ED1T0R



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternative Universe - FBI, Anal Fingering, Assumptions, Bisexual Sam Winchester, Bottom Dean, Case Fic, Comedy, Doctor Castiel, Dom Castiel, F/F, F/M, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gay Castiel, Gay Dean, Horny Dean, Jealousy, Kinda, Kinda Like Bones, Lace Panties, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pansexual Gabriel, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, thats where i got some of my inspiration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_FANF1CT10N_ED1T0R/pseuds/THE_FANF1CT10N_ED1T0R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean's new doctor gets him a little too excited during his annual checkup for the FBI, he hopes for something more, but during the weekly family dinner Gabriel's childhood best friend, Castiel and his daughter Claire join them and the situation gets complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Doctor's appointment

Dean fidgeted in the crappy maroon leathered waiting room seats and got ready for his FBI mandated medical exam. All he needs to do is follow the doctor' orders. He had been eating well all month thanks to Sam and his 2 kids; Sofy and Samandriel, better known as Alfie, who had been on his ass all month 'Don't touch that donut Dean! Eat more vegetables, they're good for you!' and his favourite 'You're more afraid of them then they are of you!!' ugh. He hopes that all this nutritional stuff will pay off soon so he can get back to work with his partner and best friend, Benny Lafitte.  
"Dean Winchester?" a pretty brunette nurse calls.   
"Ya, thats me." he drawls.   
"Room Four, the doctor will be with you momentarily." she says in that over practiced and impersonal voice. He gets up off the chair and follows the nurse towards the end of the drab dusty pink hallway, which probably permanently smells like alcohol-based cleaning products. He looks at the nurse and softly sighs. A few short years ago he might've hit that, but now he has stopped trying to take a woman home every night, he has a family and can't bring strangers home every night, he has to be responsible. Besides he's more into men now-a-days. The nurse stops to unlock the door and let him in.   
"If you need anything, just come find me.." she says suggestively and finishes it off with a wink.  
After she turns away he makes the most over exaggerated eye roll in the history of eye rolls and gruffly sits down on one of the chairs, bruising his tailbone slightly. He looks around the sparse room with detached interest, until he sees the small crocheted bee on the desk and smiles. It was such a contrast to the dingy floors and awful palette they designed this place with. A few moments later and the door opens, introducing Dean to the hottest doctor he has every seen, maybe even hotter than doctor sexy, and that's saying something. He has the most soft but crisp blue eyes and an amazing 5 o'clock shadow that he has only ever seen done so well in movies. Dean looks him up and down, drinking in the sight of the hottest guy on the planet in gulps, like he just trekked across the sahara desert for 6 months and finally found a huge lake. It encompasses him, just like his eyes, and he drowns in their watery depths. Dean wants to stand up and drop his pants on the spot, turn over to lean on the medical examination table and beg this perfect man to fuck him into oblivion.   
Instead he blurts out "You're not Dr.Devereaux!?" The doctor smoothly takes off his glasses and sets them down onto the table as he takes his seat at the desk.  
"No, I'm Dr.Castiel Novak. I'm filling in for Frank while he's on medical leave, the paranoia finally caught up to him." He says in a deep rumbling voice, like he'd been gurgling gravel for weeks just waiting for Dean to come along and succumb to his charms. And hot damn if that doesn't make Dean a little hot under the collar.   
"You're Dean Winchester?" he asked innocently, as if he had no clue what he was doing to Dean. He can only smile and nod in response, not trusting his voice. "I was informed that you work for the FBI and are here for a department mandated checkup?" Another nod from Dean. "Well first I have to ask some questions and then we can begin." Castiel informs Dean.  
Finally Dean manages to clear his throat and say, "Sounds good, hit me." The doctor raises his eyebrows but says nothing.  
"Okay, number one. When was the last time you had intercourse?"   
Dean almost chokes as he says, "Wow, just jumping right in there, aren't we? Okay well, I think it was 2 weeks ago and I know we were both clean."   
The doctor scribbles something down and presents the next question, "With one partner or multiple?" he had on the straightest face, like the question didn't even faze him.  
"Um, one at a time. Like separate encounters." he says nervously.  
"Great, just one more. When was the last time your prostate got some attention?" he asks.  
"Last night." Dean answers with a cocky grin and wink, his demeanour doing a complete 180.  
"Can you take off your pants and underwear and bend over the table slightly for me? I should check that everything is alright and you're fit for duty." Castiel finally asks.  
"Ya, sure." Dean answers as he shucks off his black slacks and boxers and bends forward onto the table exposing his puckering hole, cold from the new breeze. He hears Dr.Castiel snap on some rubber gloves and pop open a bottle of medical grade lube. Suddenly a warm hand touches his right shoulder and squeezes slightly.   
"It might be a little cold." he warns. Then Dean feels a finger circle his hole and he swallows it up. Castiel manages to suppress a small gasp and deliberately pushes right at Dean's prostate. Dean bucks into the finger and tries to hide a moan but fails.  
"It's ok. I've heard much worse, you can let it out." He says to the trembling man calmly. Dean clenches his fist and tries to stay quiet, but the doctor's prodding gets the better of him and he lets out a loud moan. As Castiel starts to get up from his crouched position, behind Dean, it changes the angle of his finger and Dean bucks backwards, right into Castiel's semi.  
"Sorry, I..." Castiel begins but Dean quietly shushes him.  
"Can you finger me? Please, I'm almost there?" He asks. Castiel hesitated but he realizes he couldn't have stopped if he wanted to, he lies to make it less obvious.  
"Okay, I'll help takes the edge off." Castiel relents.  
Castiel gets more lube and coats his fingers as Dean practically plastered his upper torso on the medical bench.  
"Doc, Please." He pleaded. He gets cut off as Cas shoves a finger inside of him and begins rubbing meticulously at his prostate with his finger, adding one finger after another. Dean is so close now and he lets Cas know. "Cas, Gonna.." He comes, blowing his load onto the table and almost passing out in it. Cas helps him get up and clean him off.  
"Well that's all really." He says calmly as if he hadn't just made one of his patients come really hard and all over his workstation.  
"Can I get your number?", Dean asks suddenly "I'd like to do this the proper way." he explains.  
"I'm sorry, I don't think that's a good idea" Cas says sadly. He really wanted to, but it would be weird.   
"Ya sorry, that was unprofessional, what was I thinking." Dean says quickly as he pulls on his slacks. He leaves the room and walks out of the hospital to his pride and joy, a 1967 Chevy Impala, and even seeing his newly cleaned Baby glisten in the sun doesn't cheer him up. That was the hottest guy ever and he's probably straight, happily married with 2.5 kids and wondering why some stranger just asked him to do such an odd task at work. Then Dean remembers, he's the one with 2.5 kids (Sofy, Alfie and Kevin) and realizes maybe life isn't so bad.


	2. Back to Work

Dean was wrong, life really is that bad. He walked in through the front door, getting pelted by a million questions, only to be soothed by the lame pistachio colour that Sofy had picked for their walls.  
"Well how'd it go?" Alfie eagerly asked.  
"It was fine I think I passed." Dean dismissed, putting his badge and gun into the safe inside the bookshelf and locking it.  
"Uh huh, alright." Sofy paused,looking him straight in the eyes. "So, if you don't want to talk about it..." she led off, letting Dean know that she knew more than she let on and that in time, he would come to her about this, like he does with all his problems. "...then, Alfie and I are going to go to Kevin's place to do some homework." Sofy finished, trying to subtly read Dean's reaction.  
"Ya ya sure, have fun." The sad part was that 'doing homework' wasn't even code for anything. He slumped onto the couch to stew in his juices and the siblings gave him identical judgemental faces. Sofy flipped her shoulder length brunette hair and patted Dean on the shoulder.  
"We'll get Mrs.Tran to make you some pie, okay Dean?." She said. She had always called him Dean and he never called her his daughter, because she wasn't. And he wasn't her father, so why make things messy? The same went with Alfie. The two teens left with a sympathetic smile and a wave. As soon as they were out of earshot, they started guessing.  
"10 dollars says it was a nurse who wouldn't accept his advances." Alfie proclaimed.  
"No, did you even see him? That was sad pie Dean, not sad Dean pie. It was definitely the doctor." She said confidently, "20 says I'm right and he comes to me within the night to talk about it." She gloated.  
"Deal." Alfie said as they sealed it with a handshake. Then, they made their way across the lawn to their next door neighbour's house and knocked on the door, right below the nameplate, 'Tran Household' it read.  
Kevin flung open the door and yelled "AP Science fair!! And we're so going to get first place!"  
Joining in on the enthusiasm, Alfie yells "Hell Ya!" back to him and then, realizing what he had done, looks around covertly. The 17 teen year old rolls her auburn infused sage green eyes as her 15 year old brother quickly walks into the house.  
"Hey Kevin," she laughs "Whats up?"  
"Oh, nothing much unless you mean the acceptance letter I just received from... Stanford." he says secretly, dark brown hair wisping around his face in the slight wind.  
"That's great!" She exclaims, giving him a warm hug. Although they are the same age, Sofy is the taller and stronger of the two, with her daily exercises and being a part of many school teams.  
As soon as they got into the house she jumped on the bomb. She chewed her bottom lip slightly, letting Kevin know she was nervous  
"What's wrong?" he asks.  
"Dean's in a bad mood again," She confides, "And he hasn't gone back to work yet and I know it's just killing him to listen to Benny talk about it over the phone."  
"Okay well, let's see what we can do, after we finish our science fair project." he agrees.


	3. The Family Dinner

The whole week passes by and soon it's Friday morning. Dean used to love Fridays, you could go out partying and drinking and clubbing and no one was an annoying little brother who wanted to talk about why you're mad, even though you went back to work. But tonight he has to face his brother, who can read him like a book. Dean gets out of his bed In a sleepy stupor and follows the smell of pancakes down the loft's stairs and into the kitchen where he finds Alfie, cooking up a storm. He could hear the birds chirping through the opened glass doors leading to the backyard and smell the fresh dew on the grass, the kind that only comes with a recent downpour. He breathed in deeply and took a stack of pancakes from beside Alfie. He listened to the calm morning sounds of Sofy going through her morning routine; shower, moisturize, dress. She came out into the open plan living/dining/kitchen area and shouvled 3 pancakes into her mouth, dripping with syrup, and grabbed Alfie.  
"Time to go, moron." She said as she grabbed him an pulled him towards the door. "Bye Dean, have a good day!" They exclaimed together, and left the large suburban house. Dean sighed as he remembered that he has an 3 hour stakeout today and the Pompeii of FBI files is waiting on his desk for him. He grabbed his pre packed lunch that Sofy had made and rushed out the door just in time to see Sofy, Alfie and Kevin drive away in Sofy's Prius. Something that Sam probably goaded her into choosing.

*At Work*  
Dean had finally made it into work, a half hour late but at least he's here. He walked into his glass office to find someone already sitting in his chair. He brushed his hands through his dirty-blond hair, gold streaks showing as the sun gleamed through the open blinds.  
"Well, well, well." A female voice says as the chair slowly turns around. A red-haired woman in her mid 20s smirks. "Dean Winchester. Late again. That's the second time this week, wanna tell me what it's about?"  
Dean sighed and spoke, "Charlie, get out of my chair."  
"Nope, not until you tell what's bothering that pretty little head of yours." She says confidently.  
"Nothing's wrong Charlie, i'm fine." He tells her in his most convincing tone. She looks at him thoughtfully.  
"Sit your perfect ass down Dean Winchester because we're going to be here for a while then."  
He sighs as he plops down into the nearest chair, "Fine. If you really want to know, I think I freaked my doctor out on monday." he confides. "He was doing a prostate check and it got a little out of hand, but he enjoyed it! And I don't know why he didn't want to go out, I mean I know my hair looked kinda awful and I my teeth weren't the cleanest, but I don't look that bad, do I?" Dean was babbling at this point.  
"Wow this guy must be really hot, if you're this flustered over him rejecting you." she says.  
"Ya well he was, he had the most amazing blue eyes and this gravely voice, ugh just talking about him get me riled up." He says.  
"Wow sounds like he's perfect." A sassy southern voice says from behind Dean, nearly startling him out of his chair.  
"Missouri? Oh, you scared me."  
She looked sternly at him. "We're at work now boy, It's Ms.Moseley to you. This isn't sharing and caring hour now boy, get back to work before I hit you with a spoon. If you need to talk to someone I'll be in my office." she said turning, her curly hair pilled high on her head bouncing as she made her way back to her psychology office. Charlie snickered before jumping out of the chair to get back to her work. As the only IT Technician they had, she was always swamped, but somehow managed to do all of it.  
"Bye Charlie." he called after her halfheartedly.  
He sighs, getting up and sitting in his seat to listen to his voicemail.  
"This is your first message, left at 8:45 am by Sam Winchester. Beep. Hey Dean, it's Sam, I just wanted to let you know that someone is going to be joining us for dinner tonight. He's Gabe's childhood friend and he's bringing his daughter, so make sure to leave two extra plates. See you tonight, jerk. Beep, that was your last message." The machine says in it's robotic voice.  
"Damn it Sam!" Dean yells, smacking his hand on his desk. At that moment, Dean's partner Benny rushes in. His short beard had been slightly trimmed and his black newsboy hat was tilted slightly on top of his head.  
"Yuh'kay Dean?" he asks in his husky southern voice.  
"Ya I'm fine! Do we have a case?" he says angrily.  
"Um yah Dean, C'mon It's a B and E on 6 ave." he says cautiously, "You sure yur alright?" he asks again.  
"Would everybody please stop asking me that? I'm fine now let's go!" He says, grabbing his sport coat and walking out the door. Benny looks at him sceptically and follows Dean out the door.

*Later That Day*  
Star Wars: A New Hope was playing on the TV in the background when the door opened. Two little girls with matching pony-tail hair styles ran into the living room and grabbed onto Dean's leg.  
"Hey little munchkins" He exclaimed, putting down the pan of vegetables and mushrooms he was sautéing and patting the two girls on their heads.  
" Hey," Sofy exclaims, "No hugs for me?" she says putting on her best pout face.  
"Sofy!! and Afie!!" They exclaim, pronunciation limited by their lack of teeth. Alfie emerges from behind Sofy and picks up the younger of the two, Rosie, and brings her over to the couch to watch Han, Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia try to escape from the trash compacter. The other, Violet, attached herself to Sofy's leg like a leach. They all turned around to see Dean's brother Sam, a behemoth of a man, duck down slightly to pass under their door. His hair was getting long now, almost past his shoulders. He looked like a stereotypical Jesus, all he needed was the beard. Chuckling slightly, Sam's husband Gabriel walked in behind him, looking practically Lilliputian behind Sam's huge form. His blonde hair made him look angelic in the late afternoon sun. Dean turned back to his sizzling food to have the final taste before setting it down to be enjoyed by his closest family members. Dean was just beginning to forget about hot doctor dude.  
"Dean-o," Gabriel began, "this is my little friend Castiel." and with those six words Dean dropped his wooden spoon. Picking it up and turning around nonchalantly, wiping his hand on his apron so he can shake Castiel's hand with a clean one.  
"Hey, it's nice to meet you, funny that Gabe hasn't mentioned you before. How come I didn't see you at his wedding." Dean subtly accused.  
"Dean, you aren't at work, you can quit it with the third degree." Sam hissed from somewhere in the background. He turned back to the stove to turn it off and walked over to the dining room table opposite the stairs. he placed the steaming pan on the table and turned around, coming face to face with Castiel's daughter.  
"Hi, you must be Castiel's daughter." he says to the short, blonde girl scrolling on her phone, majorly uninterested.  
"Ya I am." she said.  
"Claire.." Castiel warned in his deep voice that was doing all kinds of things to Dean that it shouldn't be doing near kids. "So are we going to eat or what?" she asked.  
"Eating sounds good, lemme just change quickly." Dean said. He untied the apron and hung it on it's hook and ran upstairs, 2 steps at a time, unbeknownst to Castiel looking at his ass. Dean came downstairs to find everyone had seated themselves and that he was left with the only spot opposite Cas.  
He took his seat and they all began eating, silently, awkwardly until Gabriel piped up, "Guys, not to be a Debbie Downer but it feels like a funeral in here." He exclaims "Lets get some music on, maybe some Sade?" Sam smiled at his husband, always trying to liven things up and save the day.  
"Sofy, I know you got something interesting for me, c'mon help a sister out gurl." She smirks wickedly.  
"Well, unless you count Sadie Hopkins calling me the F word for gay people and me making her eat my fist! Well actually that was after school, during school I accidentally squirted amphibian intestinal juice in her eye. And guess what?" she paused for dramatic effect "I didn't do it by accident." She finishes, smiling wickedly.  
"Nice one Sofy!" Gabe exclaims. "Okay your turn Dean. What happened at the FBI today? Anything exciting? Drug bust, murder, serial killer oooorr maybe a cartel and you had to go undercover." Gabriel guesses.  
"Nah, nothing so elaborate. Just another stakeout with Benny and the mountain of paperwork on my desk grows. However... me and the benmeister are getting the biggest possible case Monday." Dean smiles and digs his fork into the creamiest mashed potatoes ever.  
The rest of the night gradually loosened up as the adults had more drinks.  
"Okay well we have to go now if we want the kids to get home on time." Sam says quietly over the end credits of Star Trek: The Next Generation, Wrath of Khan.  
"Ok Sammy, be safe." Dean whispers patting Sam on the head and hugging his nieces. Sam and his family leave silently, as to not wake the kids. Castiel looks shy as he gets up and walks over to Dean where he now stands at the sink. "I believe i've had a little too much to drink. Do you mind if Claire and I sleep over tonight?" He asks politely. Dean looks him up and down quickly and decides. "Ya sure, you can take the upstairs room and Claire can take the downstairs one." Dean tells him. The teens go to bed and Dean and Cas make their way upstairs.


	4. More bad ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exams are coming up so i won't have too much time to write but as soon as thats done and i don't have too much homework i'll get right back on the fan fiction train but hopefully ill get 1 chapter put up on the weekend. Also i really like hearing your comments, feel free to leave your advice.

Dean walks upstairs with Cas and shows him to the spare room on the loft floor.

"This is yours for the night, shower's right there and then it's lights out, kay?" Dean asks, pointing to the first and second doors from the staircase.

"Yes of course, thank you Dean... may I just say that I didn't mean to be rude when I didn't agree to go to dinner with you, It just isn't a good time in my life right now." Castiel confessed, slightly ashamed. Dean looked anywhere but Cas, trying to avoid the honest truth in his confession.

"Ya sure, whatever." Dean replied sternly. He walked into his room, the one near the back of the house. The forest green and neutral tones calming his nerves immediately. He began to undress, removing his plaid over shirt and walking over to the window. He stared out of it as if he was in a sad music video and sighed.

"Now I can't be mad at him because he's actually a decent person." He laments. Dean grabs the blind's string and tugs on it, then pulls his blackout curtains closed. He opens his bathroom door and turns on the light, illuminating the luxurious master bath.

"Dean?" He hears Castiel call.

"Ya?" He calls as he pulls his t-shirt off, his back to the door. He hears the door's tell tale squeak as it opens slightly. If Cas is bothered by his lack of shirt, he doesn't say anything.

"I cannot seem to figure out the shower's temperature, would you be willing to assist me?" He asks. Dean quietly sighs and goes towards the guest bathroom to turn on the water for Cas. The shower's spray hits him hard on his back and he jimmies the knob into the correct configuration to get the perfect temperature.

"There you go Cas." He says, shaking the water out of his hair and rubbing his eyes. He turns and walks back to his room and shimmies out of his formal jeans. As he hears the water bounce off of the shower walls, his dick becomes hyper aware of his proximity to a very naked, very hot doctor. "No." He says sternly to his dick, even going so far as to point a finger at it.

"We are so not doing this." He continues staring at it. Finally he gives up and gets into bed, turning off the bedside lamp. After a half hour, Dean gives up and reaches under the covers to pull his boxers off. He was already slightly hard and he tried to imagine a nice hot man with perky nipples. He pulled his bedside drawer open, blindly searching for the cherry lube he keeps there. He found it and pulled the bottle out, coating his fingers liberally. He got up onto his knees and spread them so he could reach his fingers behind himself. He groaned, not bothering to be quiet since Sofy had convinced him to soundproof all the rooms, for everyone's sanity, she had said. He pulled up his fantasy and dove straight in.

_The strong man picked him up and manhandled him onto his stomach for better access. Placing a pillow under Dean's waist, he put his calloused fingers in front of Dean's mouth, motioning for him to suck on them. Dean grabbed them with his mouth and swallowed and sucked around them. "Ugh, such a good boy for me, aren't you Dean?" He pulled his fingers out of Dean's mouth and bent down so he was at eye level with Dean's ass. His breath coasted over Dean as he spoke. "What do you want me to do to you, baby?" He asked Dean, his 5 o'clock shadow tickling Dean's ass. "Uhhhh, please just touch me, anything." He begged. The mystery man leaned down and after waiting a suspicious amount of time, pulled Dean's two perfect mounds of ass apart and licked slowly. Dean keened under the attention and care. The man got more confident with his licks as he massaged Dean's ass. He was so close, writhing on the bed spread and begging to be touched. Finally the man pulled him onto his back. Dean stared up into those endless blue eyes and watched as he grabbed Dean's cock and tugged once before Dean came everywhere screaming, "Castiel!"_

Slowly Dean came back to his senses, noticed where he was and the lack of hot doctor. He considered his predicament, come on his stomach and fingers still up his ass. He pulled them out gingerly and grabbed his shirt from the nightstand to clean himself up. Dean leaned back onto his bed which strangely, felt too big tonight. Dean sighed, he knew he messed up. But one thing he didn't know was that Cas was doing the same thing to himself in the room next door.


	5. The morning after, kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean looks forward (not) to breakfast with the hot doctor and his family while planning to do something with Saturday, mostly moping and video games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I'm so late with this but i had summer school which was way more packed than i had estimated. Anyway enjoy this i chapter and hopefully i'll get another one up today despite the fact that school and the swim season starts tomorrow and i'm so not ready.

Dean wakes up in a dim room. His t-shirt from yesterday was on the floor, ruined with his come. His shame from accidentally masterbating to the Doc's image yesterday comes flooding back. One by one yesterday's events come rushing through his mind, leaving him with several emotions, the primary one being shame.

 

"Ok Dean, you screwed this up. But all you gotta do is go downstairs, make breakfast, and say good bye. And then he'll be out of your life for a while." Dean told himself, trying to build up the courage to walk down a flight of stairs and make some meagre conversation. God, what has happened to his life?

 

He goes to open his door and gets slapped in the face with the enticing smell of french toast. Aw crap, this means Sofy's trying to bribe him into talking to her. She doesn't even like talking to people, she just likes getting information on people for blackmail. He makes his way down the stairs reluctantly to eat something before sitting on the couch all day.

 

As he turns the corner to walk into the kitchen, he stops short in his tracks. Doctor Hottie Castiel Mc-Eyes Fucking Hot Ass Novak is standing in his kitchen making french toast at ten am on a Saturday. He looks practically heavenly in last night's dishevelled clothes, his mussed hair and a small 5 o'clock shadow creeping its way across his face. He turns to Dean with a soft look in his eyes, a small apology dripping out of them.

 

"Ahhem!!!!" Sofy clears her throat loudly from where she is turned around on the large sofa and looks pointedly at Dean and his messed hair.

 

"Good morning Dean." Castiel says in his panty dropping voice.

 

"Hi." Dean squeaks from his position in the corridor of the kitchen.

 

"Your Daughter-" She's not my daughter, I'm not his daughter"- Oh, Um well, Sofy then, said that your kitchen was at my disposal and I took it upon myself to make everyone some breakfast." He finished eloquently after being interrupted by Dean and Sofy, who is watching the first episode of Merlin in the living room.

 

"Well, that's very nice, but as the host it should be me making the food." Dean points out. At that point Claire and Alfie come out from their rooms to join their families at the island. Claire makes her way around the kitchen like she's the teenaged girl who lives there and not Sofy, and pours herself a hot cup of coffee, complete with sugar and creamer. She slumps down in one of the stools at the breakfast bar and digs into a slice of toast.

 

"I was wondering if you are all busy-today-I mean." Castiel said.

 

"Yes." Dean answered at the same time Sofy and Alfie said "No." Castiel looked between the siblings and their guardian.

 

"So.... Is that an affirmative or not?" Castiel asked blankly.

 

"Its an affirmative, we're busy. Soft and Alfie have to go work on a project with a friend of theirs and I have some important case files to go over before monday." Dean said quickly." Sorry." He added.

 

"Oh It's fine." Cas said, trying to hide the fact that he was disappointed and turned away to grab his plate from the counter and join them at the breakfast bar. Everyone finishes eating in peace to the sounds of Merlin and Arthur bickering, _"You can't say that to me." Arthur tells Merlin. "Oh I'm sorry," Merlin feigns innocence,"How long have you been training to be a prat, **Sire**?" _ The Novaks finish eating and give a half hearted apology for leaving so suddenly.

Sofy practically vaults the couch and slams her hands down on the breakfast bar."What the hell was that?" she exclaims


	6. Finally, a case!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Dean's refusal and a case

Dean jumps at the loud slamming noise and glares at his daughter... girl... person.........thing. Dean, being Dean, goes straight into his tomes of coping and avoidance mechanisms and selects ignorance.

"I don't know what you're talking about." And he turns to put the dishes to soak in the sink. 

"That's bullshit and you know it. You didn't even give him a chance to say anything, you cut him off mid sentence!" Sofy's voice raising with every syllable.

"Like he had anything important to say?!" Dean replies indignantly.

"I'm with rage face over here." Alfie says, pointing  with his fork covered in syrup behind him towards his sister without looking up from scraping assorted fruit off his plate.

"That was offensive, but thank you for the vote of confidence. My point is, Dean, that you didn't even let him speak. He was, "she falters, " pleasant throughout dinner and he's new, we should be extra nice." 

"He was pleasant th **roughout DINNER?**??" Dean exclaims, apparently outraged. "He barely spoke to anyone and his daughter was so rude, she was worse than Joffrey!!" He says while animated moving his hands in an attempt to express the outrage that wasn't spewing out of every pore in his body.

“Wow, worse than Joffrey? You might want to take that back.” She warns.

“And why should I?” Dean asks curiously, his head tilting upwards slightly and his eyes narrowing into slits. “What are you up to?”

“Nothing Dean, you can take a donkey to water but you can’t make it drink.” She walks down the hallway to her room. Dean watches her leave.

“Did she just call me a donkey?” He questions. Alfie snorts.

 

Monday morning begins with possibly the longest drive in existence to work for Dean. He walks in an hour late to the office after walking up 7 flights of stairs because the elevators were out of order. He just makes it into his office when Benny comes around the corner mid pulling on his suit jacket. He slaps Dean on the back, “We gotta a case Dean, lets’ go,” Dean groans.”Can’t someone else take it I'm dying here!” 

Benny looks at Dean skeptically, “You,” He pauses for a few seconds until Dean looks up at him, “ are dyin?” Dean leans harder against the door frame.

“YES! I am. Sofy froze me out this weekend after _I_ was rude,” He uses air quotes, “ she just flat out stopped talking to me.”

“Alright, lets take this case that you’ve been begging for months for and we can talk about this in the car.” Benny directs Dean towards the elevators and presses the down button.

“No, they don’t work.” Dean grouses “At least this time we’re going down instead of up, I think I dislocated my knee on the way up here.” He rubs at it gently and winces. Benny throws his head back and laughs. Dean sneers at him and asks what his problem is. 

“Brother, they were doing work in 'em this weekend and I guess they left on the warning signs, they work fine.” Deans face drops and he feels himself falling into a vat of anger. “Are. You. Kidding Me?” He screeches. Some people working in cubicles nearby turned to see what the commotion was. The elevator dinged as the doors opened and dean dragged his feet in.

 

Benny turned down augamora and continued driving like he did this everyday.

“So, what do we have, who are we going to arrest today?” Dean asked as the streets became more and more familiar. 

“A murder. An ugly one I hear.” 

“Oh” The turn signal blinks, signalling a right turn. Dean recognizes the street from its almost indefinitely backed up left turn lane. He huffs as he passes them and does a double take. 

“Ben, why are we on the street for my kids school?” He asks in a panicked voice as Benny turns into the roundabout. “Benny, what happened at their school?” Benny didn’t answer.


End file.
